The Beginning of Magic
by imadreamer7
Summary: It was the typical Fairy Tail day, until the twin dragon slayers came barging into Fairy Tail. "The dragons are back." They say, but they're also saying that Lucy's mother, Layla Heartfilia is also alive. And they have proof too. What will Lucy and the dragon slayers or Fairy Tail do now?
1. Chapter 1

Hi there, it's a new story. I hope you enjoy it. I do not own Fairy Tail or any part of this.

* * *

(Normal Pov)

As usual, the famous guild called Fairy Tail was destroying everything. It was typical, the everyday routine in this part of Fiore. Elfman talking about being a man, Natsu and Gray fighting, Happy trying to give fish to Charles, Erza eating her strawberry cake, and so forth.

Lucy sat in her seat by the bar drinking her milkshake while mingling with Mirajane. "Ne, Mira. Who are you planning to hook up next?" The blonde asked.

"I'm planning to get Levy and Gajeel together. They look cute together, am I right?" Mira told Lucy. "Hn, I guess you are right. They do look like they could become an item..."

Then Mira took out her 'love book' and showed Lucy her plans for when the two get married. "I can't choose, should their wedding have blue bouquets or white bouquets..."

"Why can't you just choose both?" Lucy answered. And Mira thought for a moment. "You're right. White and blue would look great together on the wedding day." And the two girls kept planning on and on for the wedding day.

That was until the doors were kicked wide open. And the famous twin dragon slayers stood there. They had mixed expressions on their faces.

"Why are you here you bastards?!" Natsu shouted getting ready to battle. And the rest did the same ready to attack the two dragon slayers.

"...We found the dragons." Rouge said shocked. All the dragon slayers in the room looked at him, shocked as well. "How would you know?! The dragon's disappeared already. There's no way that Igneel was found!" Natsu shouted.

"N-No way... Grandeeny i-is here?" Wendy said softly. Sting announced to the dragon slayers," They wish to meet the dragon slayers... And Lucy Heartfilia."

But there was something wrong with what he said, and Gajeel could sense it. "Why would the dragon's want to meet Bunny Girl? She's not a dragon slayer." Gajeel boomed.

Sting looked at Rouge for approval and nodded. "Her mother Miss Layla, is not dead." And Lucy stared at him, confused/

(Lucy Pov)

Woah, woah, woah. My mother is DEAD. D-E-A-D. She can't be alive. I walked up to Rouge and Sting, and asked, "How can my mother still be alive? She died years ago!"

And Rouge answered me,"She didn't die. She simply disappeared with the dragons. But now they have come back." Now there was something a bit suspicious about what he was saying.

So I asked another question. "How would you know that the dragons and my mother are back?" The two sighed and pointed outside, only to reveal dragons flying in our direction.

"Because of that." They answered in synch.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two, coming right up. I do not own anything.

* * *

(Lucy Pov)

I watch as the dragons fly towards us and the jaws of the guild and myself drop. I snap out of thw shock and wonder, is my mother really with them? She's really alive? I look at Natsu and the other dragon slayers.

They're all looking for their dragon in the sky. Well at least their dragon is big, so it's easy to spot their dragons. But I have to look for my mom, she's basically three times smaller than the dragons, so it's impossible to find her, maybe. I scan through the huge crowd of dragons until I realize something...

Somebody is staring at me, from behind. I look back to see who, but everybody is looking at the dragons. So, I'm sure it's just my imagination. Right?

* * *

(Sting Pov)

You know, I'm really glad my dragon wasn't REALLY dead. In fact, my dragon was just faking it because I kept asking for a fight. I look up and make a peace sign to my dragon, Weisslogia. Then Weisslogia returns it. Now that I think about it, is Weisslogia a girl, or a boy? I never seemded to figue that out.

From the corner of my eyes, I saw that blonde girl looking for her mom. *smirks* She's never going to find her mom in there. Before I know it, I'm staring at her amusingly.

But then I look away because she looks back at us. Thank goodness she didn't see me. It may seem stupid, but the truth is, I call her 'Blondie' on purpose. After all, it's the only way to get her to think about me. I don't want her to think that I'm like all those other guys out there. Because I'm not.

The only reason why I act all high and mighty is because of her. We used to be friends in the past, until Mrs. Heartfilia died and she and her father moved away. I used to be wimpy and all, but Lucy taught me to cover it up and look strong. I think she forgot about me, or she doesn't know that I'm the Sting from her past.

It's sad that she thinks I'm going to become enemies with her. Okay, _sure. _Our guilds are rivals. But some of us can still be friends. I wonder how she thinks of me. I hope she doesn't hate me, becasue I like her.

* * *

Sorry for not updating...?


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the long wait, again.

* * *

(Rouge Pov)

I chuckled watching my dumbass partner staring at someone. I followed his eyes until it landed on a certain someone. *frown* So he likes her too?

Life is cruel, reality is also cruel. I take a peek at the blonde haired beauty, and I blush, slightly... I turn away as soon as she looks in our direction, I hope she only noticed Sting staring at her. Tch, who's she going to pick, I think of all the people who are actually against me, in getting her.

There's the my idiot partner(Sting), Pinky(Natsu), Gay(Gray), player 1(Loki), player 2(Hibiki), Ice man(Lyon), the bad guy(Zeref), the Gorilla(Laxus), possibly the metal man(Gajeel), myself.

But, who could blame us, she's perfect. I kept thinking about my chances in becoming Lucy's boyfriend... Until I caught the eyes of Mirajane.

S***, she saw didn't she. I put a finger over my mouth, gesturing her to keep quiet, and she nodded.

But even so, I took my chances. I walked up from behind her, and whispered into her ear, "Lucy..." And she yelped a little before she turned around to take a good look at me, and pouted.

I chuckled a bit before pointing up to a certain area in the sky. Confused, she looked at where I was pointing, and saw her mom. She looked back at me, gave me a big hug, and a peck on the cheek. Then she backed away blushing, and I was too.

Then she stuttered a little,"T-Thank you, Rouge." She then smiled and went in the direction where her mom was. I smiled as I watched her walk away from me. But it didn't last long as I saw the _glares_ from a few certain people.

I sweatdropped looking at them. But it felt good, I was one step ahead of them in getting Lucy. Pinky even came running at me with his hand on fire, but it wouldn't win against me as Lucy came up to me with her mom.

"Mom, I'd like you to meet Rouge, he helped me spot you." And Mrs. Heartfilia whispered into my left ear, "Make my daughter happy, okay?"

My eyes widened, and I thought to myself. Did she just approve of me to become Lucy's boyfriend? And I nod blushing a little bit.

"Eh, Mommy, what did you tell him?" Lucy asked curiously. Cute...

And Mrs. Heartfilia whispered something into Lucy's ear, but because I'm a dragon slayer, I'm able to hear what her mom was telling her.

_"Ne... Lucy, I know that you like Rouge. How about asking him out?" _Lucy blushed madly and I blush too, failing to hide it.

Even though Mirajane promised not to say anything, she just had to squeal. Of all things that she could have done, she just had to squeal.

*sigh* Everybody's attention turned to Mirajane, then to Lucy and I blushing, back at Mirajane, then staying at Lucy and I blushing. They knew, that when Mirajane squeals, there must be a new couple.

Everybody tried to process it through their heads that precious angel Lucy, was going to end up with someone like me. Many people were congratulating us, but _those _people were glaring at me. I whispered into Lucy's ear.

"Hey, I like you, and I won't accept no for an answer." And she nodded. Well? Isn't she going to answer me? I looked at her confused, until she sighed. She blushed another shade of red before giving me a soft kiss. And I kissed her back. "Does that answer your question? It's too embarrassing to say... I-I..."She stuttered.

Chuckling, I picked her up bridal style and shouted to the crowd. "Hey! Lucy Heartfilia is OFFICIALLY my girlfriend now, so LAY OFF!" And people were whispering how lucky she was, or how lucky I was. Then I turned to look at her mom to see her expression, only to see that she was holding a camera.

"Say 'LOVE'!" And me and Lucy looked at each other, before saying,"Love!"

Right when we saw the camera flash, the dragons landed. And introduced themselves. I walked up to my dragon with Lucy, and went on it's back with her. (A/N: If some of you are confused, then read Sting's pov of the last chapter before this and you'll understand)

Lucy looked up at me, and told me something I wasn't expecting...

"Ne, Rouge. I'm actually a dragon slayer too..." And she smiled sheepishly.

Wait, you're joking.

She's got to be kidding me.

But she wasn't joking.

...Shoot.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry, guys. Rouge was just daydreaming. :P

* * *

(Sting Pov)

I watch as my partner stare at the blonde beauty. I get annoyed because he looks so happy. Time to ruin it.

"Hello?!" I wave my hands in front of his face. I get it, he doesn't want to listen to me. Fine then, I punch him in the stomach and he shouts at me. "WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM?!"

I smirk, "It's your fault for staring at blondie." And I knew that my childhood friend Lucy heard that. She stomped over to us. Looking rather angry, and gave me a Lucy Kick.

Honestly, she can be strong when she wants to. I'm proud of her though, after all, she's my first love. And I still like her. :)

* * *

(Rouge Pov)

Off goes Sting as he flys from Lucy's kick. Well that means that I was daydreaming, wasn't I? Although, it would be really nice if she really was a dragon slayer. Then we would be like, "The Perfect Two." unfortunately for me, Lucy isn't a dragon slayer, she's a celestial wizard.

I watch as the dragons appear in front of us mages and introduce themselves. I already met them though, so I don't need to listen.

I hope Fairy Tail changes their mind about Sting and I, especially me. But then something strikes me, how could I forget?!

Sting is Lucy's childhood friend, so he has an advantage! S***, now what should I do? I glare at Sting's buried body from afar and plan how I should tell her.

Should I tell Mira, or keep it to myself. So many things run through my head until my dragon comes over. I grin, and the dragon grins right back at me. Then I climb on it's back and I wave good-bye to the Fairy Tail mages, leaving them with the rest of the dragons.

But then I signal Sting's dragon to go and get Sting, it nods and puts Sting's corpse on it's back. I look back at Fairy Tail's mages and my eyes find Lucy. I give her a small wave, and a smile. Something rare that I won't show to anyone else.

* * *

(Lucy Pov)

That stupid Sting! What is his problem, calling me blondie! He's blond too for crying out loud! It's a good thing I taught him a lesson with my Lucy Kick!

But there was something that bothers me, I keep having flashbacks or 'visions' of the past. I remember being besties with a blond boy. I don't want to think it's Sting, but there's a chance it is.

I look up to the sky as Sting, Rouge, and their dragon's fly off. Wait, did Rouge just wave at me and smile? No, that couldn't be possible. My eyes are just playing tricks on me again.

I turn to look at the rest of the dragons and my mother hops off a really pretty one.

"Mom?"

* * *

Lucy's not a dragon slayer, sorry. It was all Rouge's imagination!


End file.
